


Good Morning

by Desparado



Series: April Song Challenge [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: What a beautiful morning to be entangled in the arms of your lover. Passion ensues and goddamn it do you love these mornings.April Writing Challenge Day 24 – Despacito (by Luis Fonsi and Daddy Yankee feat. Justin Bieber)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: April Song Challenge [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740901
Kudos: 17





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I created myself a little writing challenge for April. The challenge is a new song each day (Thanks to shuffling my iTunes library) to inspire a fic of some kind. I’ll listen to the song a few times, and then plan like mad when the inspiration hits. 
> 
> Female!reader
> 
> Warnings: NSFW; Alluding to smut (you’re welcome); I don’t normally do smut but have your READ the lyrics to this song!?

You had been sound asleep lying on your back when you were awoken by the movement at your side. Exhaling through your nose, you slid your hand from your stomach and reached out to your right, fingers slowing moving across the mattress. When you felt nothing but air, you groaned, voice croaky from last night’s activities. A soft chuckle came from the corner of the room and your forced eyes open, squinting against the sun that peaked through the thin curtains. You groaned, this time in a mini temper tantrum, as you turned and flopped onto the empty side of the bed, your left hand hanging of the edge. As you became more awake, you felt a slight chill on your exposed back, the bedsheet clinging onto your hips. Footsteps made their way around the room before returning to the side of the bed. You clenched and unclenched your left hand, seeking touch, and it was given to you, another soft chuckle as a hand slipped into it and a light kiss was pressed onto your knuckles. Then you gripped the hand tight and rolled back over to your side of the bed, dragging the hand with you and succeeding. The mattress dipped as the other body joined you, closing the gap between your bodies, metallic fingers combed gently through your hair and earning a pleasant hum from your lips. “Good Morning beautiful.” Bucky whispered into your ear before kissing the skin just behind it.  
“Good Morning handsome.” You croaked, smiling at the tender touch. You shuffled further into his body then frowned, “You’re wearing clothes.”  
“Yes I am.” He chuckled, another kiss to your shoulder.  
“S’not allowed.” You slurred, sleep still in your throat. Although you couldn’t see it, you knew he was smiling at you, his eyes no doubt moving over your naked frame. You turned your body to face him and used your free hand to gently pat his face until you found his eyes and covered them, “You’re not allowed to see, you broke the rules.” A short laugh from him gave you goosebumps. He took your hand and placed soft kisses into your palm, before moving his lips to your wrist, along your forearm and upper arm. He lightly nipped at the skin which made you giggle, yanking your hand away from him. Then he kissed your shoulder a few times, before moving back to your upper arm and biting it again. “Hey quit it, mister!” You scolded, fluttering your eyes open now you were more awake. He was smiling at you, his blue eyes crinkled at the sides. His hair was still messy from last night and you could now see he was wearing a plain white t-shirt and grey joggers. “You like what you see?” He teased before offering you a wink. You met his eyes and was feeling mischievous, you slowly licked your lips and bit your bottom lip slightly, noting his face dropping as you did so, “Maybe I do, I’m not sure if I’m ready to buy just yet, I might wanna try it first.” His open mouth spread into a cheeky grin- one that never fails to make your heart flutter- and he pulled you closer, “How about you try my mouth and see how it tastes?” He whispered before holding the side of your face with his hand and pulling you into a deep kiss. His metal hand held you tightly by your lower back as you snaked your arms around his neck, reality lost to your passion. Your heart raced as his hand moved from your face to your chest, caressing your curves, the sensitivity of your skin was as delicious to him as it was to you. You tugged at his hair, earning a moan and he roughened the kiss, tasting the inside of your mouth like it was his final meal.  
You wrapped your leg over his body and his hand slid down to stroke your thigh, the delicacy of his touch was almost torture- just how he knew you liked it- as you used your nails to gently scratch down his chest, feeling it vibrate with another moan. His hand slowly moved to your inner thigh and your whole body shivered, the feeling was overwhelming as he purposefully slowed his movements, caressing the soft skin. You moaned into his mouth, tugging his hair once more and moving your hand from his chest to his jaw. He pulled away from the kiss and nudged your face to the side, allowing him access to your neck, as he began kissing the sensitive skin. The combination of his kiss on your neck and his fingers on your inner thigh was intoxicating, a constant wave of ecstasy with every touch. You suddenly felt his lips on your ear, “You’re so fucking beautiful, I just wanna kiss you all over your body, write my name all over you for the world to know.” He whispered; the heat of his breath tingled your body as his fingers danced ever further along your thigh. You knew his intended destination and the anticipation was electrifying, a moan escaped your lips and you felt his lips curved into a smile. “That’s it baby, I wanna hear those beautiful sounds of yours. I’ve been thinking about them since last night, god I can’t shake the vision of you on top me. I know all of your favourite places baby, are you gonna let me in again?” You moaned at his words, the tips of his fingers dancing by your entrance, eager to deliver their pleasure once more. Just as you were going to answer him, there was a loud knock at the door. “Buck? Time to go!” You gave out a silent sigh and Bucky cursed to himself before clearing his throat,  
“Just give me a minute, Steve! Y/n isn’t feeling well so I wanna make sure she’s okay.” He winked at you he spoke, his fingers still hovering over your skin. “Sure thing, but we need to leave in 20 minutes, alright?”  
“No problem buddy!” He shouted back, before falling silent. You both could hear the sound of Steve footsteps as he walked down the corridor, the ding of the elevator door a welcome noise. You inhaled deeply then looked at Bucky, whose eyes were dark with lust as he licked his lips. “Now,” He began, pressing his fingers to your entrance, drawing a surprised moan from you, “Where were we?”


End file.
